Gordon Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version.
Here is Gordon Kong 64 for Nintendo 64, the seventh installment of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 version. Cast *Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both strong) *Thomas as Diddy Kong (Both small) *Cranky the Crane as Cranky Kong (Both share the same name) *Molly as Wrinkly Kong (Both wonderful) *Diesel 10 as King K. Rool (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Max as Klump *Monty as Krusha *Bulstrode as Kaptain Skurvy *Lorry 1 as Polly Roger *Lorry 2 as Green Kroc *Lorry 3 as Kutlass *James as Funky Kong (Both vain) *Emily as Candy Kong (Both beautiful) *Mavis as Dixie Kong (Both cute) *Edward as Swanky Kong (Both wise) *Spencer as Bluster Kong (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Duck as Lanky Kong (Both Western) *Murdoch as Chunky Kong (Both strong) *Percy as Kiddy Kong (Both small) *Rosie as Tiny Kong (Both cute) *Bulgy as Rambi *Stepney as Winky (Both grateful) *Toad as Squitter *Toby as Enguarde *BoCo as Expresso *Billy as Rattly *Harold as Squawks (Both flying *Henry as K. Lumsy (Both wise) *Donald as Troff *Douglas as Scoff (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 1 (36:54) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 2 (20:25) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 3 (27:06) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 4 (35:08) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 5 (17:13) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 6 (25:18) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 7 (46:54) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 8 (24:57) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 9 (49:28) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 10 (35:25) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 11 (47:31) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 12 (34:15) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 13 (25:11) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 14 (46:20) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 15 (49:44) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 16 (13:12) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 17 (28:38) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 18 (27:26) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 19 (23:50) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 20 (12:23) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 21 (34:13) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 22 (37:04) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 23 (43:42) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 24 (27:30) *Gordon Kong 64 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 25 (FINALE) (29:15) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65